


The Sparrow Flies North for Summer

by rhosgotskulled



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, skulduggery pleasant - Freeform, the Dying of the Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosgotskulled/pseuds/rhosgotskulled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place right after The Dying of the Light, this is my interpretation of what continues after the final line. Do not read if you have not read the Dying of the Light.</p><p>SPOILERS<br/>Skulduggery and Fletcher welcome Valkyrie back home, but first Valkyrie has to confront her family, but most importantly Alice and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparrow Flies North for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've followed this series for 6 years and the final book, well, ruined me. But I am so happy with how the series ended. I feel that an extra chapter was needed but, what more than you need than that simple word "Magic." It ended full circle. Anyway, if you find this story familiar I also posted this story onto FanFiction.Net. I really hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments!

Valkyrie’s hand crackled slightly with electricity and she watched Danny’s face light up with the same excitement he gave as she told him her story. He reminded her of herself, all those years ago in her Uncle Gordon’s house, waking up to find a skeleton in a smart suit fixing the door he had just kicked down. She smiled at the memory and when she turned back to find Danny he had already gone. She wondered if she will ever hear Danny on the radio, she hoped she would.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention and she turned the latch in her hand. The door opened revealing Skulduggery Pleasant, all pinstripes and ego, with his best hat sitting at a jaunty angle on top of his white skull. God, she had missed him.

“Hello Valkyrie.” Skulduggery said in his smooth tones.

She beamed up at him and was about to hug him when Xena, her trusty German Sheppard began approaching towards him, barking loudly.  

“Oh, hello….uh?”

Valkyrie notice Skulduggery move back a step as Xena came closer to him. Valkyrie was amused; she had always wondered how dogs responded to Skulduggery before. He was to a dog, a walking treat.

Valkyrie laid a soothing hand on Xena. “Hush Xena. Sit. ”

Xena joined Valkyrie’s side once again and sat down, though she still eyed Skulduggery.

“Xena?” Skulduggery replied, his head tilting.

“Don’t judge.” Valkyrie laughed. “Unless you want her to grab your leg and bury it?”

“Best not. I don’t want a repeat of 1972.”

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow to that and just as she was going to ask further she saw a figure from her right move towards her. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand and could make out a man with spikey blond hair, but with a buzz cut along one side of his head.  He wore a tattoo on his left arm, just popping out from the sleeve of his t-shirt but what was more noticeable was that cocky side grin on his face. Fletcher Renn.

“Oh my God, it’s been a while. You look great!”

Valkyrie joined Skulduggery’s side as they walked down her porch steps towards Fletcher. Though Fletcher had tried his best to visit Valkyrie regularly on her farm when he wasn’t busy being a Monster Hunter, she hadn’t seen him in almost two years and she wasn’t lying. He really did look great.

Stephanie’s death had hit Fletcher hard and it took Fletcher a while to get over it, to the point where he couldn’t look Valkyrie in the eyes. He moved back to Sydney for a year and Gracious and Donegan respected his decision to take a break from the magical world. But when Gracious and Donegan found themselves within a sticky situation with a certain dragon under a certain Edgeley household, Fletcher re-joined the team. He updated Valkyrie on her family and of the Sanctuaries around the world and would even take Valkyrie on quick day trips but Valkyrie knew she could no longer connect with the magic world so readily in those first few years. So she had told Fletcher not to visit her again until she and everyone back at home was ready.

And here they were.

“Well, this is it.” Valkyrie took a deep breathe, and picked up bags. “Are you sure they’re ready for me?”

“Your parents?” Fletcher exclaimed, “They cannot wait to see you, Valkyrie. They’ve missed you so much, including Alice.”

“I’ve missed them…but Alice? She’s forgotten all about me.”

Though the thought of Alice growing up without her big sister made her heart ache these five years she hoped, beyond anything that Alice had forgotten about what Valkyrie did to her. Valkyrie closed her eyes and shook her head. She had five years to punish herself over it and now she had to act, it was time to make up for what she had done and to stop sitting in self-pity.

Skulduggery noticed Valkyrie’s silence and she felt his soft grip on her shoulder, though she could feel the bones through the thick leather of his gloves, it was the most comforting and warmest touch she had ever felt.  

“Valkyrie, with recent events, your family need you more than ever. I-I need you more than ever.” Skulduggery said quietly.

Valkyrie frowned to that. “Is this about those two men? Did they attack my family?”

“Those creatures did not hurt your family but others might. I can explain more when we’ve arrived in Ireland. Grand Mage Sorrows insisted you’d see her as soon as possible but she can wait.”

“What’s happening?” Though Valkyrie was worried she missed the urgency of a new case, the feeling of being needed, she felt alive again and her magic crackled inside her, like a replenished flame.

Skulduggery turned to her, his head tilting and his amused way. “It’s been too long. The Great Skeleton Detective and his scrappy side-kick-“

“Partner.” Valkyrie corrected.

“-together once again to beat the bad guys and generally look awesome while doing it.”

Fletcher looked between them and smiled. “You know what? Seeing you two together again, I feel better already.”

Valkyrie laughed and hugged Fletcher then whistled for Xena to join them. The three joined hands, while Valkyrie and Fletcher held Xena too, and was transported out of Colorado, Valkyrie’s home of five years. But that was her old life, her new journey was beginning and with her friends support she knew she was ready for it.

 

 

Valkyrie blinked and before she opened her eyes she knew she was home. The air was damper, the wind whipt at her long dark hair and she smelt the salty sea air. Fletcher transported them at the pier in Haggard, Dublin, Ireland.

_Home._

Valkyrie held on to Skulduggery’s hand for a while longer then let go and turned to look at the sea, there were white horses greeting her.

“Welcome home.” Fletcher said.

The time in Ireland was later then it was in Colorado, but even then Valkyrie struggled to know what exactly the time was. But despite the wind and the chill that went with it, it was late summer and the sun rested just above the horizon.

“Thank you Fletcher, I appreciated it. Thanks for dropping me off here. I think I’ll walk home from here if that’s okay?” She turned to Skulduggery, the Bentley was parked nearby. She smiled to see it, many a tale began in that car and she was looking forward to riding it once again but not yet.  He looked at her silently for a moment and the nodded.

“Of course. I’ll pick you up later.”

She watched his leave and get into his precious Bentley and he drove away, the engine purring, not before he gave one last look at her, and then he was gone.

She watched the waters for a little while longer and almost forgot about Fletcher until he joined her side to watch the view.

“It must feel weird. Being back, seeing Skulduggery again. But it’s great to have you again. It feels like the world is back to spinning the right way now. It just feels…right.”

There was a quiet between them, but then Valkyrie’s laugh broke it.

“Fletcher Renn, since when have you grown so philosophical?” She lightly punched Fletcher’s arm, the one with the tattoo, and even then Fletcher lost his balance slightly from it.

Their laughter ceased and grew awkward suddenly, Valkyrie hated it. She didn’t want it to be awkward with Fletcher anymore. Despite everything he was like family to her.

She turned to face him, “Fletcher, I’m really sor-”

“Val, you’ve had all these years to think over what happened. You lived a slow, isolated life and mulled over everything, every detail, every mistake. Now you need to accept that you are a hero, you deserve to be back here, to be happy. You saved the world.”

Fletcher paused and Valkyrie felt like crying, she still felt she didn’t deserve it but he was right. “Well, I did help a little so technically I also save the world...” Fletcher added, and Valkyrie laughed, pushing back the tears.

“Yes, you did. Thank you.”

Fletcher’s phone rang in his pocket and he answered, Valkyrie stayed at the pier watching Xena play and run on the beach, while Fletcher listened over the phone.

“Ok, I’m on my way. Try not to get killed beforehand.”

Fletcher hung up and looked at Valkyrie hesitantly.

“The Monster Hunters.” Valkyrie guessed.

Fletcher nodded, “One day alone and they can’t cope without me. See you around Valkyrie.”

“See you around.”

And with one last smile Fletcher was gone and Valkyrie shivered. She forgot how cold Ireland was.

Valkyrie called for Xena to join her and dutifully she did. Valkyrie knelt down to her and ruffled her fur.

“You’re going to meet a very important person to me and she is going to adore you.  Protect always. Okay?”

The dog gave a little bark as though Xena understood everything Valkyrie had said.

“That’s a good girl.”

Valkyrie stood up, picked up her bags and started down the road with Xena quick on her heels.

 

 

The house was the same, with maybe a few Garden improvements in the front. Valkyrie’s Dad would usually claim the front garden as his very own ‘canvas’ and create weird recycled structures for all the neighbours to ogle at along with poorly planted, and slightly dead, flowers. But now Valkyrie saw high sunflowers, a patch of ripen tomatoes and the wall was freshly painted. _Alice and Mum must’ve made this,_ thought Valkyrie.

Before she brought up all the courage to enter through the gate, Xena jumped over it and bounded towards the front door that was now being opened. Valkyrie watched Xena sit down on the outside welcome mat, her tail wagging wildly behind her. Valkyrie grew the courage to look at the doorway and she had never felt so happy.

There, stroking Xena excitedly was Alice. Valkyrie heard her soft, high pitch giggles as Xena began licking her affectionately. Unsure whether to approach Valkyrie just watched, but she was happy to.

Then, coming behind Alice were her parents. Melissa, Valkyrie’s Mother looked at the dog, a little worried first but Desmond copied Alice, stroking the dog.

“Can we keep it?” Valkyrie heard her Dad ask her Mum.

“Des, really? It could be anyone’s!”

Just then Xena returned down the lane and jumped up at Valkyrie and she saw her parents notice her for the first time.

Valkyrie didn’t know what she was expecting. But not this.

Her mum burst into tear and ran down the lane, her arms wide. Valkyrie was frozen, dumbfounded, until she felt her mother’s arms around her.

“Oh, Stephanie, you’re back! We’ve missed you so much.”

Over her mother’s shoulder she saw her dad approaching. “I hardly noticed she was gone.”

“Desmond, it’s not the moment to joke around.” Melissa told her husband.

Her mum reluctantly left her arms to allow her Dad to hug Valkyrie. “I’ve missed you so much.” Was all Valkyrie could get out.

“Stephanie, it’s been a while. You still look 12 by the way.” He turned to his wife. “Doesn’t she look 12?” He asked.

Valkyrie laughed, “I’m almost 25…but technically I’m still 19.”

“Well, she did get my looks thankfully.” Her mum added.

Valkyrie’s parent’s parted from her to let their youngest daughter through.

This was the moment Valkyrie was dreading. Alice Egdeley. Her little angel. Though not so little now.

Her heart began beating faster.

Alice had lighter hair, but had the same dark brown eyes as Valkyrie’s and in them she found love and recognition. Not what she was expecting at all.

“Stephanie!” Alice cried joyfully, wrapping her arms around Valkyrie’s waist.

She looked in disbelief at her parents, smiling at their two daughters, together again.  

Valkyrie knelt down to look at her beautiful sister in the eyes, her guard finally down.

“Look who’s tall and strong and pretty. I bet you’re the most badass kid in Dublin.” She stroked her face and hair, and saw Alice smile to ear to ear. “I’ve missed you so much. I wish I could’ve been here…”

“That’s okay, Stephie. The nice man in the hat told me LOTS of stories about you.  Did you go on lots of brand new adventures?” Alice jumped up and down excitedly. “He told me you once met a dragon but he was a friendly dragon and he didn’t hurt you at all.” Alice was talking so quickly, and Valkyrie could see her eyes light up. Was that, admiration?

Valkyrie picked up Alice so that she rested on her hip, and looked at her parents incredulously.

Why didn’t they just let Alice forget about her sister? Her silly sister who hurt her and so many around her? Who destroyed cities and killed innocents? They should’ve disowned her, hid all the photos they had of Stephanie from the house? But her parents accepted her; they even let Skulduggery Pleasant see Alice. Why?

 

After the initial shock, Valkyrie was sitting on the sofa in her parent’s house, watching Alice play with her dinosaur toys on the floor, holding a nice hot cup of tea in her hands. Her dad had added extra sugar for the shock and it worked. She listened to a prepared speech her parents gave, about acceptance, and redemption and how she will always be their daughter and Alice her sister. Though they will remain separately, especially Alice, from the sorcerer world, they supported her and believed in her. Valkyrie asked about Skulduggery seeing Alice.

“Oh, well, obviously he had his magic mask on.” Her mum explained out of earshot of Alice, obliviously pretending to be a power ranger, which reminded her of Tanith Low. She wondered if Tanith had visited Alice as well.

“Skulduggery told us how important it was to keep Alice’s memories of you alive; pictures of us about the walls, old home movies playing on the TV, but the stories were the most important of them. Obviously, Alice found our stories boring, so Skulduggery came in one day, a whole day, and told her all of your brave adventures you and he shared and Alice loved them the most. He even recorded some of those stories on a disc for her bed time. She insists on listening to them 2 times a week.”

Valkyrie was speechless. During those isolated years she had always assumed Alice did not notice her sister’s disappearance and quickly forgot about her. That her parent’s made her name a taboo subject, so that Valkyrie was rejected, was not fit to be in such a loving and kind family.

But this? Though Valkyrie was beyond happy there was still that sense guilt. Alice deserved to know about the bad stories. Valkyrie was not always the hero, she was the villain, and somehow she wanted Alice to know that.

“Hunny, are you alright?” Her dad joined her at the sofa, his own cup of tea in his hand. Hpwever it didn’t really look like tea. More like hot milk.

Valkyrie smiled, and pointed to his cup. “You forgot about the tea bag.”

“What? Oh.” Desmond looked down at his cup with such disappointment that it Valkyrie sad for him. “Oh, I usually have my tea like this…with no, erm, tea.” Desmond tried to defend himself but obviously he failed and Valkyrie laughed infectiously that everyone in the room began laughing at her silly Dad and his antics.

Valkyrie was 12 again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
